Currently in a field of display technology, a panel displaying is usually implemented by employing a line scanning method. However, the line scanning display method may have a high power consumption and cause a flickering problem in a produced display apparatus. Therefore, in the prior art, a liquid crystal display (LCD) may use a new frame scanning control method to implement the display.
However, a technique for the current LCDs that employ the frame scanning control method has not yet been maturely researched, and has defects such as complicated structures. For example, thin film transistors (TFTs) for controlling light-emitting of pixels are in a turned off state so that the light-emitting elements cannot emit light all the while when signals are written in; and the TFTs can be turned on only after all the signals for a frame have been written in. Therefore, for a frame, most of the time is spent on a signal writing-in phase, so there is only a little time for the actual light-emitting, and accordingly the panel display is negatively affected and the power consumption is not reduced significantly.